


Possessed

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: SuperwholockTheComic Fanwork Friday Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Demonic Possession, Ficlet, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets possessed by a demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

Jack Harkness stumbled down the hallway. This hunt had been shit from the get go. And now he was separated from the others and he had this _asshole_ in his head.

_Oh come on I'm your new best friend._

This was worse than the time he'd had to share a mind with John for a day. They _really_ needed to figure out how to get an anti-possession symbol on or in him somewhere.

_But then you'd miss out on all the fun._

Jack cursed in several colorful languages, struggling against the cloud enveloping his mind. In frustration he knocked his head against the wall.

The demon laughed and gripped harder, making Jack stumble. _Just give in. We could accomplish so much._

"No," growled Jack aloud. He'd reached his goal room and threw himself sprawling into the middle of the floor as the demon got ahold of his limbs. With a cackle, the demon got Jack to his feet...and could go no further.

 _Look up_ , thought Jack.

The demon did so with Jack's eyes. A devil's trap was painted on the ceiling. Now it was the demons turn to curse. _Hope you're comfy. We might be here a while._

They were still standing there twenty minutes later when Sam and Dean came into the room, looking worse for wear. "Jack?" Asked Sam, taking a step closer until Dean put a hand on his arm.

“Not Jack,” Dean nodded curtly at the trap on the ceiling.

"Hey Sammy," the demon grinned with Jack's voice, eyes flashing black before returning to blue.

"Where's Jack?" Sam frowned.

"Oh, you know the answer to that already."

 _Just stab me,_ Jack thought hard at the two hunters.

The demon laughed. "He wants you to kill him. Humans. Though there is something different about this one."

"There is," Castiel was suddenly standing behind Jack. The demon turned, smile on his face.

Dean moved fast, plunging the demon-killing blade just under his ribs.

 _Thanks,_ thought Jack as he fell.

He gasped awake a minute later with Sam cradling his head and Castiel crouching next to him. Sam was glaring at Dean. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, actually I do." He was wiping Jack's blood from the blade.

Jack struggled to his feet. "Try not to make a habit of it." He had a monster headache, pun unintended.

"No promises. At least until we can figure out how to keep you from getting possessed."

"Fair," muttered Jack, pushing himself away from the others and heading outside.

Sam looked at Dean as he walked away. "You enjoyed that."

"Stabbing Captain Cheesecake? Maybe a little. Not like it sticks."

Glaring at him again, Sam went to follow after him. Castiel stepped closer to Dean. "Perhaps you should think about that." He followed after Sam and Jack.

"Well maybe he should think about not flirting with everyone and being a pain in my ass," muttered Dean, finishing cleaning up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
